<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship, Fighting and More by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834670">Friendship, Fighting and More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Golden Deer Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Kissing, Lesbian Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Requited Love, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Judith von Daphnel has joined the Golden Deer war effort. Everything seems better with her around in Ingrid's option. She was strong, brave, capable and talented. Maybe there were other feelings their that Ingrid didn't realize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judith von Daphnel/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Femslash Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship, Fighting and More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflalaland/gifts">ladyoflalaland</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is for ladyoflalaland who had the wonderful idea of Ingrid x Judith! This was so fun to write they are a very cute ship (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid considers herself to be someone strong. Someone who lives her life with conviction. Training most times so that she can stay alive. Protect the people that she cares about. </p><p>So she trains. As much as she can. Whenever and with whomever, she can.</p><p>There had been a brief moment when Ingird had gotten the chance to see Judith von Daphnel. Years ago at the monastery.</p><p> </p><p> Back then when things were relatively peaceful. Ingrid thought that Judith was the type of person that she wanted to be. Though she didn't know how in the world Judith could call Claude Von Riegan, future alliance leader " Boy," like it was nothing. Surely if anyone could, it was her, strong as she was, still is. </p><p>Judith was like that to everyone, confident and steadfast. Ingrid admired that. She admired her. And one day, if they ever met again, well maybe Ingrid wanted Judith to call her girl a little. Just if they ever got the chance to talk it would be nice. It was sort of a ridiculous notion. </p><p>Ingrid would train, continue to grow stronger. Perhaps one day become the sort of hero Judith was. Perhaps they'd be able to spar.</p><p>A day like that came soon enough. When they took to the volcanic fields of Ailell. Fighting for their lives. And there was Judith, fighting as well.</p><p> </p><p>Now the battlefield was no place to remain idle. Or excited over strong allies.  Nor was the sparing ground. Where recently,  Judith had joined their group.</p><p>She stayed at the monastery and often came to spar.<br/>
Then she'd moved herself and the Daphnel forces in the army that could really make a difference on the battlefield to the monastery. She was so reliable. </p><p>Now that she was here, Ingrid could watch her to observe her technique.</p><p>_</p><p>She fought so well on the battlefield. Brought both foes and sparring opponents to their knees with her sword alone. She fought and seemed to achieve everything as brilliantly as she did in the stories Ingrid heard about her. And Ingrid heard many stories. </p><p>She truly was the hero of Daphnel.</p><p>They hadn't always gotten the time to speak to each other, let alone spar. But she's friendly. Charismatic in a way Ingrid can barely understand.</p><p>Off the battlefield she was helping too. Calm, with the air that she knew what she was doing. Confident, responsible. Good at talking to people. Getting things done effectively. Despite everything that was going on, in the monastery, in the war, life went on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___<br/>
Seeing Judith spar was truly amazing. Ingrid was sure that most people thought this way, though the thoughts were lodged deep within her heart. </p><p>On the battlefield. There was an underlying sense of panic. No time to admire anyone's movements truly. </p><p>Judith fought with a rapier and a determined look in her eye. Yelling orders to her battalion and making decisions in the heat of battle in a way that Ingrid wished she do herself.  </p><p>Once the dust and nerves of the battlefield settled. When fighting was more of a recreational activity to gain strength, Judith was fantastic there as well. </p><p>Earlier she'd been lunging forward, practicing a thrusting technique on a training dummy. Stabbing it with precision. </p><p>It was the same precision she used when she spared with someone. Judith spun and flexed and leaped gracefully. Powerfully. Ingrid wished she could be like that. She'd have to work hard in order to do so.</p><p>Judith pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal well-toned slightly moist abs. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and proceeded to fight some more. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, adjusting it, and got back to work.  </p><p> </p><p>Ingrid ran through her own drills. She thought it might be good to ask Judith for her with her training. </p><p>Sometimes Ingrid ran through her own drills, and they felt lacking in comparison. </p><p>Once or twice, in the bustle of the training grounds, she could see Judith watching her, smiling. Perhaps Ingrid was imagining it. It would be nice if Judith approved of her abilities. Perhaps showed her some pointers. It was always good to continue to learn and grow. </p><p> </p><p>Ingrid shouldn't be as nervous as she is. Sure Judith is amazing. There's no doubt about that. And they should fight, or rather, Ingrid wants to fight her. There's no harm in asking.</p><p>She's wandered over, past some people running drills, having just finished her own. Watching Judith spin and twist and shout out. Slamming her wooden sword into her opponent's stomach. </p><p>Like some sort of illustration from her knight stories. Only Judith is very real. </p><p>Ingrid watches in fascination. Her own hand flicking forward to try and memorize the movement. </p><p>Judith says something she can't hear. Nodding and laughing, helping her partner up. </p><p>He moves off to the side somewhere. Judith pats him on the shoulder.</p><p>She looks in Ingrid's direction. Ingrid looks in hers. She waves, sort of awkwardly. Because she's been spotted. </p><p>Judith smiles at her and waves." Come over here, girl."</p><p>Ingrid almost turns her head. Is she talking to her?</p><p>There are other people standing around, some training so she probably isn't. Of course what if Judith is? Then it would be rude.</p><p>Ingrid turns to face her. " Are you… You weren't talking to me?" Ingrid gestures towards herself.</p><p>Judith is looking at her, Ingrid's sure of that now. She looks at her and puts her arm on her hip.</p><p>" Yes, you. Come over here."</p><p>" Oh," Ingrid exclaims, starting to walk over.<br/>
She realizes that this is her chance. Steels herself, deciding that it's better to ask now rather than later. </p><p>" Miss Judith, would you like to spar?"</p><p>" Hah, thought you'd never ask."</p><p>" How many rounds would you like to go for?"</p><p>" How many rounds do you think you can handle?" Judith says, smiling slightly, really looking at Ingrid. Her hand flexes around her sword and she lifts it experimentally to test the weight possibly. </p><p>Ingrid can see her abs again. </p><p>She hadn't thought of that really. She's seen Judith fight and well, she doesn't go into any battle with the intention of losing. Still, she doubts she's as good. </p><p>Still, saying that sort of thing isn't good either. </p><p>" We could stick to one for now and…." if she doesn't get beaten too badly perhaps do more.</p><p>" And?"</p><p>" We can go from there."</p><p>" Heh, sounds good."</p><p>Judith moves back slightly. " You ready?"</p><p>" Yes."</p><p>Judith attacks. Ingrid defends. Defends in the way that she barely manages to not get her sword knocked out of her hand as they cross swords.</p><p>Judith does the same things she did on the training dummies. Ingrid manages to keep up somewhat. Anytime she tries to attack, she gets jabbed near the side of her arm.  </p><p>It goes on for a minute, what feels like even longer. Ingrid grunts in exhaustion. She's started to sweat. </p><p>Judith jabs at Ingrid's stomach. Ingrid parries. Judith twists and kicks Ingrid's legs out from under her, making the poor girl fall on her butt. </p><p>Judith looks down at her and smiles.</p><p>Ingrid's heart pounds, though she knows she could do better than this.</p><p>" You look frustrated, girl," Judith notes. " Weren't expecting that, huh?"</p><p>She reaches her hand. Ingrid leans forward and takes it.</p><p>" You… you can come at me harder than that. I know you can. I think I can handle more as well."</p><p>" I know how strong you are," Ingrid says in a somewhat out of breath almost reverent tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you now?" Judith asks rhetorically. Rubbing her chin and still smiling. </p><p>It would be strange not to say anything else so Ingrid says, " Yes. I've heard stories about you and I've always admired you." Alright, maybe it sounded less embarrassing in her head.</p><p>" There are not many women knights or lords that can simply do as they please in Faerghus. Even I… I've always wanted to fight honorably so here I am."</p><p>" Hmm, indeed."<br/>
Before Ingrid can launch herself into another admiring sentence Judith says</p><p>" You know part of getting stronger is believing in yourself more."</p><p> </p><p>" Yes, thank you. I know."</p><p>Judith smiles again. " Then show me what you've got, girl."</p><p>They fight again. This time, Ingrid tries not to let herself be knocked back. She watches Judith keenly and doesn't let herself become distracted from the fight. Too much. Judith makes a fast slash with her blade that's both beautiful to watch and strong.</p><p>Ingrid should have the advantage, with her lance. She knows it's better not to play things cautiously, after last time. But she has no intention of losing so quickly this time. Judith gets close without any hesitation, closing the little distance Ingrid's put between them as she jabs and twirls her lance around to strike again.</p><p>Judith comes at her, wood cracks up against wood. Ingrid tracks her opponents' ferocious movements carefully. </p><p>She lunches, trying to knock her sword out from her hand, and sweeps Judith's feet. She thinks she hears Judith hum, before growling and lunging forward. </p><p>Ingrid lands a blow to Judith's side. She forces herself not to grow complacent. Tries to strike again. Sees the look of pain on Judith's face.</p><p>When suddenly, Judith shouts, strikes at Ingrid so fast she can't seem to do anything. She manages to jump back. Judith jabs her hand with the tip of her sword and then lunges forward. </p><p>Ingrid's lance falls to the ground. Judith's sword is at her throat. Her warm breath close to Ingrid's face. She hums again low and pleased.</p><p>It makes Ingrid feel strange. This is a sound she wants to hear again. And she hadn't even won.</p><p>Judith looks at her in the eye.</p><p>" Oh um… I yield."</p><p>"I can see that…" Ingrid thinks she's trying not to laugh. Some of her hair has come out of her ponytail. She's got a slightly flushed expression up close. </p><p>"Can't believe I'm saying this but you don't have to be so formal. I think it would make sense to yield. Though you could always try scratching and kicking or something."</p><p>" I… yes perhaps if we were on the battlefield for real."</p><p>" So no scratching or touching now?"</p><p>" I wouldn't think it very appropriate to do to you?"</p><p>" Hmm, I think I've got a good enough grasp on what's appropriate or not."</p><p>She holds Ingrid's gaze, up close to her before moving back slightly and winking. </p><p> </p><p>" Again?" Ingrid asks. Almost sounds like a plea. She wants to keep fighting Judith for as long as she can.</p><p>" Again." Judith nods.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, Ingrid," Judith says after their third fight. Ingrid feels tingly. A bit bruised, but excited.  " Seems like the stories about you are true."</p><p>" You think so?"</p><p>" That's what I said."</p><p>" There are stories about me?"</p><p>"That's what I said. There are stories about everyone."</p><p>" You called me Ingrid."</p><p>" Is that not your name?" </p><p>Judith stares at her evenly and pulls her hair out of its band completely. It spills over her strong, confident shoulders.</p><p>Ingrid stares.</p><p>Judith smiles </p><p>Ingrid realizes she's still staring and Judith says, " Ingrid Galatea."</p><p>For no reason at all, Ingrid likes the way her name sounds on Judith's lips.</p><p>She nods. " Judith von Daphnel."</p><p> </p><p>" You know." Judith stretches her arm. Crooks her neck to the side. "Sometimes you're going to have to fight me with your relic."</p><p>" I'd like to," Ingrid declares.</p><p>" You want to fight again sometime?"</p><p>" Yes."</p><p>" Then we'll see each other around."</p><p>___</p><p>Thankfully they do see each other again.</p><p> </p><p>Judith has to be one of the most responsible knowing people Ingrid knows. They spar together. Ingrid learns in what she hopes is a fast manner. Judith beats her almost every time. She thinks Judith might be staring at her and she finds that she doesn't really mind it. </p><p>Judith shows her new techniques. Once or twice she's shown her better ways to stretch her muscles, and helps rub out the sore spots.</p><p>Her hands are firm. Ingrid thinks she ought to help Judith out.</p><p>" Don't think you're under any obligation, girl," Judith says, kneading a knot out of Ingrid's shoulder.</p><p>Ingrid shakes her head. " No, I'd… I'd like to truly." </p><p>Judith stops. Which is admittedly not what Ingrid wanted</p><p>Judith looks at Ingrid. She's so close. Ingrid likes it. But why wouldn't she. It makes sense.  Judith is talented and she keeps smiling at Ingrid but she knows when to be serious.<br/>
____</p><p>" Wait, Judith were you… forgive me if I'm wrong but are you flirting with me?"</p><p> </p><p>" Ingrid," Judith whispers. " You're responsible… probably too straight-laced.</p><p>" What do you mean by that? Ingrid says. She's heard it before, from different people.  Not those sitting close to her with their hair undone after a spar</p><p>" I was starting to think you weren't interested. But you're good in a fight so it's fine either way."</p><p>" You are?!"</p><p>" Do you not want me to?"</p><p>Ingrid thinks about this. Her own feelings seem more confusing than she'd like them to be.</p><p>" I… well… perhaps I do."</p><p>Judith looks off into the distance for a moment. She presses her hand into Ingrid's. </p><p>Ingrid's heart races about as hard as it does after a spar. </p><p> </p><p>" Well, I was thinking about kissing you. Though I'm not sure if you want to at this point. Feel like I should ask."</p><p>Involuntarily, Ingrid licks her lips. And maybe that's the wrong thing to do. This is all the wrong stuff to do. </p><p> </p><p>Ingrid thinks a lot of the things she's witnessed and experienced in her life. Her lack of interest in men. Her inexperience speaking to women romantically. </p><p>The strange feeling that someone is flirting with her. </p><p>She looks at Judith, who has apparently been flirting with her for a while.<br/>
And it wasn't awful. It felt good really. Strange though.</p><p>Ingrid resolves herself to do something about it.</p><p>" I'm so sorry." She says.</p><p>" Oh, that's alright." Judith says understandably. Politely maybe.</p><p>" Wait oh no I mean-" Goddess she's so bad at this. " I'd like to. Kissing and all of that."</p><p>Judith looks surprised for about half a second and then<br/>
" 'All of that,' huh?" She smiles, looks almost casual, and then says, " This doesn't have to be some serious courtship you know?"</p><p>Ingrid doesn't want to fool around. But there's no other way to get better at this sort of thing. The heart palpitations and other romantic things. </p><p>Judith's hand on her shoulder, both gentle and firm. </p><p> </p><p>" I know."</p><p>She squeezes back.</p><p>The space between them seems so small now.</p><p>Judith moves forward slowly carefully. Ingrid knows what that means. At least she thinks she does. She closes her eyes. Moves forward herself. A correct guess apparently. Because she can feel the soft warmth of Judith's lips on hers. When she opens her eyes, she can see Judith looking at her. </p><p>Gazing really. A hand is in Ingrid's hair.</p><p>Ingrid feels resolute in her decision. She wants more. Is it strange to ask. Surely Judith has more experience than she does</p><p>" Would you like to come back to my room?" She asks, trying to keep her voice steady. As direct as she can be.</p><p>" Something sure lit a fire in you."</p><p>" You," Ingrid replies. In a less confident voice. </p><p> </p><p>They walk back to Ingrid's room with purpose. </p><p> </p><p>" So… you can go faster if you'd like."<br/>
Ingrid says as the door closes behind them.<br/>
She touches her arm.</p><p>Judith slides her hand down towards Ingrid's waist. </p><p>" I like your enthusiasm." She says, staring at Ingrid. "But we don't have to go fast."</p><p>"When you fight you go fast but it doesn't look frantic. That's what… that's what I'd like."</p><p>" We're not talking about sparing now though," Judith says jokingly. Smiling slightly. Her pupils are blown. That's what happens to people when they're aroused, Ingrid thinks.  </p><p>Maybe that's how she looks?</p><p>Embarrassing as it is, this time, Ingrid leans forward, trying to initiate the kiss. </p><p>Their lips meet again. </p><p>Judith deepens the warm embrace.  </p><p>Ingrid rubs experimentally at Judith's back, and lets herself be kissed.</p><p>Judith presses Ingrid into the wall. Lifts her up and kisses her neck. Her mouth catches some of Ingrid's moans. </p><p>She isn't sure how long it goes on for. Only that Ingrid wraps her arms around Judith and kisses her back. And eventually, they end up on the bed </p><p>Ingrid struggles to regain her composure. She sits up and sways slightly. It's an odd but good feeling. </p><p>They start to kiss again on the bed. Ingrid tries to be more assertive now. Judith keeps touching her and it nearly makes her mind go blank. </p><p>She closes her eyes. Opens them. </p><p>Whenever she opens her eyes, sometimes she sees Judith looking at her. </p><p>It's a good feeling. All of it washes over Ingrid as they move to the bed. Warm feelings and firm touches.</p><p>Judith's steady gaze. </p><p>" I want this," Ingrid confesses. She looks up at Judith and she smiles, somewhat nervously before remembering, </p><p>" Would you… you're alright with it? With this?"</p><p>" Wouldn't be here if I wasn't."<br/>
Judith takes off her shirt.</p><p>Ingrid thinks that maybe she ought to take off her shirt as well. It would be polite to maybe. Dimly, in the back of her mind. Because more pressingly, Judith has taken off her shirt. She's pulled her hair band down and it spills over her shoulders.</p><p>All firm muscles, dark skin and scars from battles over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid's been looking at her abs and stomach. Her gaze trails upwards slowly. She's almost afraid to for some reason. But Judith is alright with it, so Ingrid should be as well.</p><p>Judith's chest is large. Bigger than Ingrid's anyway. Her nipples are hard.</p><p>Ingrid isn't sure. In the bathhouse, changing in and out of clothes on the battlefield, she's tried not to look. She looks now and her head spins. </p><p>She wants to touch Judith. Something in the back of her mind says to. Something that's slowly been getting stronger over the last few minutes. </p><p>Ingrid springs forward and nearly knocks Judith over. The older woman laughs. Rubs one of Ingrid's shoulders.<br/>
"Easy, girl. It's ok. I'm glad you're excited but we aren't wrestling. "</p><p>They get into a rhythm of sorts. Like when they fight. Only different. </p><p>Because Ingrid gropes at Judith's chest. She listens to the pleased hums she makes. The little hitches in her breath. Ingrid wonders how much sex they'd have to have to leave Judith breathless. She realizes that's not a very sexy thought, as it were.</p><p>" Have you ever touched yourself, Ingrid?" Judith whispers in Ingrid's ear. The warm breath on her ear and fingers curling around her shirt clasp make her gasp out.</p><p>" Yes," she says automatically. Judith raises her eyebrow. Then realizes Judith means sexually. </p><p>" Well… once or twice I. But nothing happened. "</p><p>" You want to try again?"</p><p>The thought of touching herself in front of Judith sends a surprisingly pleasant shiver down Ingrid's spine. </p><p>" I want you to touch Judith. More. I like it when you do." Ingrid confesses for some reason. " I think… if you're holding back. I don't want you to anymore."</p><p>Judith chuckles again. Her body moves as she does. She starts to pull Ingrid's shirt up. Ingrid moves her arms up to help with the process. </p><p>" If you say so."</p><p>" Yes please."</p><p>" Girl," Judith whispers? Purs. Ingrid isn't sure because she can't exactly think straight. </p><p>" You don't need to be so formal. If you want, I'll fuck you as hard and as long as you can stand it."</p><p>She pushes Ingrid down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Ingrid stares up. She doesn't want to miss a second of it.<br/>
Judith moves down on the bed and kisses her again. Ingrid leans into it. Judith undoes Ingrid's hair clasp. Her hair fans out around her. </p><p>Ingrid reaches out almost blinding, touching one of her shoulders. Judith leans forward and whispers, " do you want me to show you something?"</p><p>" Yes," Ingrid says. </p><p>Judith slides down.  Ingrid means to ask what she's about to do but Judith kisses down her stomach and then licks at her mound. </p><p>Ingrid shivers. </p><p>She thinks she's having some sort of episode. Judith pins her wrists down, reaching up and she starts to actually lick Ingrid between her thighs.</p><p>Ingrid means to protest. It must be dity down there. Surely Judith knows what she's doing and yet.</p><p>Ingrid closes her legs. Judith hoists them over her shoulders. </p><p>" Are… ah you sure you want to do that."</p><p>Judith laughs now, rumbling against Ingrid's body. </p><p>Her tongue comes off her with a pop. " Hmm. I keep trying to tell you that I wouldn't be if I didn't want to."</p><p>" Do you not want me too?"</p><p>" Yes. Or um no I want it."</p><p>It's hard to talk after that</p><p>Judith pulls sounds from Ingrid she didn't know she was capable of making. </p><p>Ingrid thinks dimly that she hadn't expected this. These waves of pleasure that nearly overtake her.<br/>
The sudden push over the edge that she didn't know existed until Judith swirls her tongue around a more sensitive area there. </p><p>Ingrid shouts. Judith holds her legs. Seems to pat them a little rubbing with one of her arms, softly licking up Ingrid's juices.</p><p>Ingrid lays back. Breathing hard even though compared to sparring they hadn't done much. </p><p>Ingrid feels like she should be able to do better then lay on a bed and be kissed in a bunch of different places. Good as it felt. Still feels.</p><p>Judith flips Ingrid to her side and starts massaging her chest. Ingrid can, at the very less, reciprocate that. Her legs feel surprisingly weak.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe courtship is something that she does want. </p><p>" Ingrid's never been part good with words. Especially like this. The most passion she usually feels is towards her ideals. Towards legends and ideals that she wants more than anything to uphold. </p><p>Judith is beautiful. Strong and seemingly good at everything she does. </p><p>Ingrid's never experienced the post-orgasm high before. She's quite sure that she doesn't want things to end with Judith. </p><p>" I'd like to do that again," Ingrid says. Slightly less out of breath than before.</p><p>Judith, whose started to kiss Ingrid's neck, pauses and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>" So would I."</p><p>Ingrid figures she can be slightly bold. " I'd… Judith I'd like to pleasure you as well. Perhaps we could see each other again."</p><p> </p><p>Judith rubs her fingers over Ingrid's nipple. Her hands are warm and callused from sword fighting. Ingrid makes another noise.</p><p>Judith leans forward and kisses her.</p><p>" Hmm, sounds like a plan, Ingrid. We've got all night. And then the rest of the time we have off."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Ingrid being oblivious to both her own and Judith's feelings is really cute to me. Yet another rarepair to obsess over lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>